I changed my mind, I'll never leave you
by NashiTora
Summary: Jellal visits Fairy tail. Erza and him hangs out as long as they can before Jellal leaves. Erza cries, and before anything happens.. well, read the story to find out. Rated T for language. Oh and a bit of action x
1. Long time no see!

My first Jerza fanfic! Please enjoy! r&R!

* * *

A familiar looking boy just entered the doors of an infamous guild,Fairy Tail ,just for someone, by the way he's new. He's name? Jellal Fernandes. A lot of eyes were on him figuring out who he was and why he was here. On his mind right now is that he just came for a visit. Not longer than that.

"Jellal?" Erza called out confused if she got it right or not. And she did.

"Yeah?" He replied with a smirk on his face. Erza ran to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting...You." Erza blushed.

"M-me? W-why?"

"Why? Is it wrong to visit an old friend?" He chuckled.

"Not really." Erza laughed along not long after that. She realized she was still in the arms of Jellal.

So she pulled away. "I uhh..do you want to hang out or something? I mean you're just visiting right? So you won't take long..."

" I guess so..." The thought of leaving completely left his mind. If he leaves he's going to miss her again. So he was still thinking it over.

"oh wait. My friends haven't seen you yet! Let's go to them."

"Oh yeah..!" so they walked towards the bar which Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Wendy,Charles and Happy were sitting. They had a surprised look on their face. "Jellal! Long time no see!" they all said.

"Yeah. It's been long..."

"So are you going to join the guild?" Lucy asked.

"I'm still thinking it over...maybe I'm just visiting."

"Oh! Well enjoy your stay!" Natsu said.

"ash brain! That's not the right thing to say! Is this a hotel or something?" Gray smacked the head of Natsu."I'm just being nice! Ice pop!" Natsu replied. So they did their usual routine, fighting.

Jellal just chuckled at them.

"Let's go then!" Erza grabbed the hand of Jellal then ran out the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Erza asked.

"Anything would be nice."

"You sure? "

"yep!"

"Then we're off to explore Magnolia since you haven't explored the place."

"That would be great!" Jellal replied.

After a couple of hours they were heading home.

"Jellal...where are you going to stay?"

"Haven't thought of it yet." He replied.

"What? How many days were you planning on staying in Magnolia anyway?"

"About a week."

"And you don't have anywhere to stay?"

"Ah...yep!"

"Are you okay at Fairy Hills?"

"Where's that?"

"Fairy hills is where I live."

"oh. Will it be okay to you?"

"Of course! Come on!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! All of these rooms are yours?"

"Yep! My armors can't fit in one room so I bought five rooms. So you can sleep wherever you want except the first room that's where I'm sleeping."

"Oh okay. Goodnight then!"

"Goodnight Jellal! Sweet dreams!" she said as she turned the lights off.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Helping Natsu

Second chappy. The chapter title says it all! NaLu

* * *

Jellal woke up with no Erza in the other room. Then he found a note taped to the fridge.

"**_Jellal, you were having a good sleep so I didn't wake you up. By the time you read this. I'm already at the guild, meet me there after eating your breakfast, its inside the fridge just heat it up at the microwave. I think you already know how to go to the guild right? Don't forget to lock up! the keys are on the table. I'll be waiting for you. _**

_**Erza :)"**_

So Jellal opened the fridge to get his breakfast. He heated it up. Ate. took a bath. Picked up the keys and locked up. A 10 minute walk was enough to make it to the guild.

"Finally made it." Jellal sighed in relief. He entered and saw Erza waiting for him at the bar.

"Erza!" He called out while waving.

"Jellal! Glad you found the note!"

"Yeah!"

"So where do you want to go?" she asked.

"I think I just want to chill here at the guild..."

"Okay! Do you want to eat something?"

"I just had breakfast."

"No. no. You know. Dessert!"

"Blueberry cheesecake would be nice."

"You like cakes?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't right?"

"I thought you...anyway one slice of blueberry cheesecake, Mira Jane!"

"Coming right up!"

"Erza, Did you order already?" Jellal asked.

"Yep!"

"What?"

"Strawberry cake."

"Here you go, Jellal!" Mira said handing the plate with a slice of cheesecake to Jellal.

"Thanks!" He replied while eating the slice.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah..."

"After eating your cake talk to the boys not just me. Maybe they can relate to some things you do."

"You can't relate?"

"No. it's not like that. You and I are very close already. But you and the boys...just a little..just befriend them so you'll be close too. Not just with me but also with them. Cause my friends are your friends."

"Oh. Okay. Who?"

"Natsu, Gray you know my close friends."

"Okay!" so Jellal finished his cheesecake then stood up to find Natsu.

He found Natsu sitting on a table staring at something or _someone _with a smile on his face.

"Hey Natsu!" Jellal called out.

"Hey Jellal! What's up!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away!"

"What were you staring just now?"

"W-what? Y-you saw that?" Natsu panicked.

"Come on...what were you staring at?"

"It's not a what..."

"It's a who?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow. Who would have thought the famous Salamander would be in love. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. That girl over there."

"I know who Lucy is! Anyway are you 'together'"

"Uh. Yeah. But..."

"But what?"

"She doesn't know it yet." That made the blue haired guy laugh.

"Stop laughing!"

"I can't help it! You mean to tell me she doesn't know what you feel about her?"

"Yeah!"

"For how long?"

"Months..."

"Months? Tell her now! Instead of waiting for the right time. You're not busy or anything right?"

Natsu nodded. "Then you can tell her now!" Jellal said. Then Gray came to them.

"What's all the laughing about?"

"Natsu, can I tell him?"

"Whatever."

"Tell me what?" Gray asked curiously.

"That Natsu likes Lucy."

"Why are you laughing earlier?"

"Because I asked Natsu if he and Lucy were 'together' then he said "Yeah,but she doesn't know it yet." That's why I laughed" After hearing Jellal explain. Gray laughed a bit.

"You too? Stop laughing!" Natsu said a little annoyed.

"Alright. Alright. But what are you still doing here tell her now!"

"That's what I told him!"

"Fine. Fine. How?"

"Just tell her what you feel about her. Alone."

"O-okay." Natsu stood up and prepared to call Lucy.

"L-Lucy!"

"Natsu? What is it?" Lucy turned around to face the dragon slayer. with a lot of giggling in the background.

"umm..Luce...can we talk in private?" Natsu asked nervously

"S-sure"

"Luce?" Jellal asked Gray.

"Oh. That. That's the nickname Natsu gave to Lucy."

"Really? That's sweet."

So they watched Natsu and Lucy go to the corner of the guild.

Gray called Gajeel so they can hear what Natsu and Lucy were saying. Yes, they were that sneaky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want to ask something or what?" Lucy asked.

"What."

"Huh?"

"Just hear me out. I've been keeping this for a while now."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Do you remember the time I uprooted the cherry blossoms?"

"Yeah. "

"Do you remember the time we danced on a floating platform?"

"Yeah...Troia was gone.

"Do you remember the time you got invisible and you were almost forgotten by the world but I still remembered you?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"Do you know why?"

"Not really..."

"I uprooted the tree because I cared about you, though the Troia lost I still wanted to enjoy that moment. I remembered you,because I kept you in my heart not only in my mind."

"Your point?"

"I thought you would already figure out!"

"Figure out what?"

"Uh. Forget about it!" He was about to turn around when Lucy caught her arm.

"Would you just let me understand?"

"No need...just forget about it!" he was about to storm off when Gray and Jellal shouted at him:

"What are you doing? Be patient! Just tell her already!"

"FINE."

"I think I'm getting this...were you trying to tell me that...or am I wrong?" She doesn't want to admit that she got it right,that Natsu likes her.

"This is ridiculous for me to think that Natsu feels the same way about me, r-right?" Lucy thought.

"You're close. What I'm trying to tell you is..I...how do I say this?"

"You hate me?"

"It's the opposite..."

"You love me...?"

"I thought you're smart at this things too...I'm afraid not. Let me make this clear."

Lucy was still gathering what Natsu was saying but she was cut off when his lips were pressed to hers. When they pulled away. Lucy hugged Natsu.

"Natsu,I'm sorry that I didn't understand it quickly, I was thinking that it was impossible for you to feel the same way."

"You like me too?"

"Since the day you saved me from the Phantom guild."

"r-really?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm gonna get back to the guys now..."

"I'm gonna get back to the girls too.."

**At the guys:**

"So Gray you like someone too, right?" Jellal asked.

"Nahh. I used to like Lucy but that was a long time ago." Gray ruffled his hair.

"You liked her too?"

"Yeah. But now I don't like anyone."

"How about you Gajeel, do you like someone?"

"Slight."

"Who?"

"Shrimp."

"huh?" Jellal never knew how Gajeel called anyone in the guild so he's confused.

"Ugh. never mind!"

"I know who that is!" Gray teased.

"Shut up!" the iron dragonslayer looked away from the two,blushing.

"Jellal, how about you?" Gray asked.

"It's pretty obvious who I like."

"Erza?"

"Yep!"

Natsu sat beside them ready to tell the story.

"So umm..."

"We already know,Natsu."

"How?"

"Gajeel, he can hear your conversation so we made him say what you're saying."

"Oh. You're so sneaky!"

"Whatever. hahaha." The three laughed except for Natsu of course.

**At the girls:**

Lucy got back to her sit at the bar and was about to tell the girls the story.

When she was about to open her mouth. They spoke.

"We already know." they said in unison.

"How?"

"Wendy."

"You used her dragon slayer powers?"

"No we just let her say what you were saying."

"That's exactly it!"

"Oh girls, we're going home!" Erza said.

"We?"

"Yeah. Me and Jellal. Jellal sleeps in my dorm."

"Oh! " then they giggled.

"Why are you giggling ?" Erza gave a death glare at them.

"N-nothing ma'am!"

"That's what I thought."

"Come on Jellal! Let's go home!"

"Okay! Bye Guys!"

"Why do you go home together?"

"I sleep in her dorm. so bye!"

"oh..Bye!"

**On their way home:**

"What a day." Jellal said.

"Did you had fun?"

"A lot. We helped Natsu confess to Lucy"

"So it was you guys. I thought Natsu did that on his own."

"Well he's a coward at times like those."

"True."

"How did you know that Natsu confessed to Lucy?"

"Wendy., How did you know that Natsu confessed and not say other things?"

"Gajeel."

"thought so.."

"I'm tired." Jellal yawned.

"Yeah Me too. Come on let's run! I wanna go home"

"I'm way ahead of you!"

"When will be the right time that I can tell Erza how I feel about her...guess it can wait." Jellal thought to himself while he was still way ahead of Erza.

* * *

**So how was it? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Taken

**Konnichiwa Minna! :D Long time no see! haha, got involved in some fandoms...ONE DIRECTION to be specific ;) no hating please? am still the same alright? Still the same otaku ;) aha, anyway, on with ze story x**

* * *

Erza's POV:

Currently, I'm sitting on the bench by the entrance of FH.

It's been three days since Jellal arrived. I'll be honest here, I missed him, A LOT. I wish we could go back to the way it was again, back when we were bestfriends and Simon keeps asking me If I had the hots for him, good times...

_-flashback-_

__I sighed, I missed that before Zeref came over him. Before that Oracion Seis incident. At least he regained his memories. So yeah.

In those three days, he helped Natsu (FINALLY), hung out with me, ate cheesecake with him, We had a lot of fun. But...he'll eventually leave again. He did said, he'll just be here for a week. I'll be living my life without him again...

"Erza?" A familiar voice sat next to me.

"W-what?" I asked, still not looking in the person's eyes.

"It's me, Jellal."

"I know..." Just then, he held my hand...

"Why are you crying?" He reached out his thumb to wipe the tears falling from my eyes. I was crying? I guess I subconsciously cried, at the sight of Jellal leaving me, It's just so...painful.

"No I'm not! what are you talking about?" I chuckled nervously. I know, I'm a bad liar.

I heard him sigh. "I know you Erza, whenever you cry, It's something very terrible. mind telling me?"

"I said it's nothing."

"Come on...Erza?" He pleaded. sigh, should I?

"T-the truth?" He nodded.

"'Cause you'll eventually leave...You know I'll miss you." I admitted. I can't keep this forever right?

"Erza...I'll miss you t-" He was about to reach out to me but he was cut off...or did I not just hear him? Suddenly a bright light appeared, I saw someone in black coming out of the light...a portal. then I heard someone calling my name. It was Jellal. It lasted for seconds. then something I dreaded came. COMPLETE DARKNESS.

Jellal's POV:

He took Erza! I didn't see his face, right when I was about to stop him, He just paralyzed me! ARGH! Why did I not stop him in time?! What the fuck did that man want? I will find you Erza, I swear. I can't risk you being hurt. Never will I let someone hurt you right after I was about to fix my mistake.

I felt that I can move again, so I bolted upright my seat and dashed towards the guild. I need Help. FAST. When I arrived I pushed the doors open, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Jellal! What's wrong?" Makarov asked.

"It's Erza! Someone took her!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**This is where I came in. Haha, kidding. sorry for the long wait again AND the cliffhanger. I have a lot of fanfics I haven't updated yet so I'm working on it! I apologize for the short chapter too, i just wanted this to updated just even a little bit. so yeah.' :((** **=))**

**-mhoran**

**#out**


	4. Worse than before

**Finally, after months and months of that cliffhanger I finally found the time to update! so here it is, for those who are waiting so long! Like I said, I made it extra long for you guys. Okay, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Gaaaaaaah! What do you want from me?!" Erza screamed trying to break free from the very very tight ropes tied around her arms and legs.

"I need you to work for me." The mysterious man replied.

"By kidnapping me, you think I'll work for you?" She spatted back.

"It's the only way. Even if I asked you normally, you wouldn't accept." The man chuckled.

"Why not?" He chuckled again, "We're about to destroy Fairy Tail."

This enraged Erza, using more force into trying to break free. Unfortunately, the ropes were too tight.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY."

"See, you wouldn't accept, and with that I use force, am I correct?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"GET THIS FUCKING ROPE OFF ME!" She tried to struggle, but to no avail.

"Struggling is pointless, you know, you can't escape those ropes. Aren't those ropes, a bit familiar to you?"

Erza scanned the rope, it was an orange rope, a one like Milliana's.

"M-Miliana...how did you?"

"Nah, that neko girl doesn't have anything to do with this, There was just a time, I happen to pass by those three, and managed to copy their magic. I'm like that Velveno guy you once fought. Erm, kinda fought."

"How did you know about that?"

"I make my own research."

"But, why the hell did you thought of me working for you?"

"Well, you're an S class mage aren't you? You're quite powerful. And at this same time a bit weak. Oh yeah, You're the perfect bait. Everyone in Fairy Tail would want to save you. Therefore, easily destroying all of you."

"WHAT'S THE POINT IN DESTROYING FAIRY TAIL?"

"Your bond's way too close."

"SO?!"

"So, if I destroy your bond with each other, and all of the other guilds in Fiore, I can take over Fiore and no on would be able to beat me, I'M INDESTRUCTIBLE!" He chuckled, evilly.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! YOU ARE SICK, YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Oh? Why don't you say that to your precious Obaa-chan?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SHE'S LONG DEA-" Erza was interrupted, almost gaping at the sight before her. An old woman stood infront of her, smiling weakly.

"Hello...Erza. Long time no see."

**(A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that's it...lol. kidding, here's the rest of the chapter.)**

"Hey Jellal, any sign of her yet?" Gray asked through telepathy, (courtesy of Warren)

"Ugh, no. WHY DID I LET THAT BASTARD PARALYZE ME? IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT." Jellal screamed. Gray, who was shocked at Jellal's outburst replied,

"It's not your fault Jellal, it's nobody's fault. No one saw this coming so don't blame yourself. You were lucky to see Erza being taken for you to tell us about it and commence a search party immediately. Because if you weren't there, we wouldn't easily notice Erza being gone, and us not knowing she was taken. And you were paralyzed too, things were happening way too fast right?" With Gray's long reply, Jellal just nodded sadly.

"Boys, any sign?" Makarov asked, again through telepathy.

"No luck Master, but we'll keep looking."

"Erza, are you here?" Natsu lifted a lid of his, I don't know, 42nd Barrel?"

"Don't bet her being in any of those barrels, dumbass." Gajeel scowled.

"Yeah, squinty eyes." Gray joined in, With Jellal walking behind, looking around.

"Shut up, iron head, droopy eyes, No one asked the both of you!"

"What? I didn't even... Gaaah. Baka." Gray facepalmed.

"Will you stop with the baka thing?! Ya bakas!" Natsu faced Gray and Gajeel, lighting his hand on fire.

"I won't let a baka call me a baka, it's on!" Gray said, his hand being covered in frost.

"I won't back down." Gajeel glared, his hand turning into an iron pillar.

"BOYS! there's no time for fighting, focus on finding Erza! This is serious." The Master yelled.

"Sorry Jii-chan." Natsu and Gray apologized in unison while Gajeel huffed.

"Now keep searching!" Makarov finally said.

"Erza?" Happy lifted...a rock.

"Ugh, so there's another one who's much dumber than Natsu." Gray and Gajeel sweatdropped.

"Hey, I heard that! I'm going to the search party of Charle and the others!"

"Guys, can we just concentrate on finding Erza? I really care about her, and I would really appreciate it if you help out." Jellal stated, sighing.

"Okay, sorry Jellal."

* * *

~xXx~

_Somewhere in the streets of Magnolia:_

"Levy-chan, what do you think happened?" Lucy asked while walking, Cana was with them.

"According to Jellal, they were at Fairy Hills when it happened, Him and Erza were talking, then, a bright light shone in front of them, a portal appeared, a man in black took Erza, He was about to stop the kidnapper but he was paralyzed by the man." Levy explained.

"What do you think they wanted from Erza-san?" Juvia questioned.

"Probably power. Erza is an S-class mage, you know. And she's pretty popular around." Cana replied, pulling out a bottle of liquor, turning the cap, about to sip when Levy and Lucy interrupted her.

"You still managed to bring that along with you?" Levy and Lucy looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I bring this?"

"'Cause we're searching for Erza. Come on Cana, focus. Please? This is really important."

"Alright, Alright, Fine." She placed the liquor inside her shoulder bag again, then proceeded on.

"GAAAAAH, I'M HUNGRYYYY." Lucy exclaimed. "Didn't Levy-chan bring a bento?" Juvia asked, a bit out of place. Levy nodded.

"Hm, Lu-chan, Natsu's being rubbing off on you lately." She commented, whilst the blonde just blushed to.

"Oh yeah~ Did something happen, Lucy-chan? Don't tell me it was all an accident?~" Cana teased. Lucy flushed.

"Cana! You are really Gildart's daughter, aren't you? Even his perverted thoughts are in your genes! Nothing happened." She retorted.

"Hey! That old man seriously has perverted issues! I don't!"

"Sure you don't..." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Girls, stop! We're searching for Erza, remember? No fooling around." Levy interrupted the two.

"Anyway, I'm carrying a bento right now, and we need to preserve this, Who knows how long we'll be searching Erza and how far we'll go?" She continued, handing it to Lucy. "So Lu-chan, I'll trust you with that okay?" The blonde nodded.

"I'm carrying alcohol..." Cana trailed off.

"Don't even start with me Cana!" Levy shouted. Phew, who knew Levy could be like Erza anytime?

Lucy tried to calm the blunette down, "Calm down, Levy-chan. We're sorry. Right, Cana?" She glared at the brunette.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that." Cana nodded.

"Glad that's settled-" Before Levy could finish her sentence, someone pulled them into a dark alley.

"Hello ladies." A creepy voice greeted them.

"H-hold on, I'll go get Loke-w-where are they?" Just as Lucy asked that, the man lifted her golden and silver keys.

"You mean this?" He asked, lightly chuckling.

"I'll handle this, Card Magic : Summoned Lighting!" Cana threw the cards at the man, but it just faded, not even touching the target.

"H-h-how..." Cana stuttered, unable to utter a word.

"I guess it's my turn..." Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. The word "_Fire_" appears in the air, composed of flames. The attack was really really close, but then, It somehow bounced back towards them with just one wave of the man, leaving them about to collapse.

"Juvia will try..Water lock!" The said girl launched herself, unfortunately, to no avail. She was already attacked by the man, about to collapse herself.

"Useless girls. But since boss wanted them, then I shall take them. Maybe they'll be useful in some way." The mysterious man, stood in front of the girls, uttering a spell under his breath. Then disappearing.

...

A certain pink haired dragon slayer sniffed, catching a scent. "Iron head! Do you smell that? It's like spilled food.

"Hmm, Y-yeah."

"Natsu! You smell something? Be serious alright? no time for snack stops." Jellal asked, hanging on to a bit of hope that they will be finding Erza soon.

"Glad that ash brain's good for something."

"Watch your mouth, ice pee."

"Gray! Natsu! Will you just stop for one freakin' minute? Natsu, Gajeel, Do you or do you not smell something?" Jellal bursted.

"W-we do." The two answered in unison. 'So that's why Jellal and Erza are close...'

"Guide us to where the smell is coming from."

"Alright." Natsu and Gajeel, guided the two, a lot of twists and turns but finally, they stopped, shocked to where they ended up, a dark alley. Natsu and Gajeel went over to the source of the smell. It was the bento, It was spilled everywhere.

"Lucy's scent is all over this bento!" Natsu said, rage building up inside him. "No way in hell they're going to get away with this. It was bad enough someone took Erza, but Lucy too? THEY'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS. IF A FIGHT THEY WANT, THEN A FIGHT THEY'RE GONNA GET." Natsu growled, lighting both hands on flames.

"Sh-shrimp's scent is all over this bento too..." Another angry dragonslayer. Sure, she teased Levy, or seems to lower her self-esteem every once in a while, but she cares for her. And he's not gonna let anyone take advantage or even attack Levy. He's going to protect her, no matter what any cost. "OH IT'S FUCKING ON." He did the same, both hands turned into an iron pillar.

"Oh no this is big trouble. Didn't they bring Cana along with them? A-and Juvia?" Gray asked Jellal, about to tear up. He was the only 'calm' person he could talk to.

"So they took 4 women in the guild too? Just what do these people want?"

"I don't know. But we need to report this to master, 'cause I think these people are not gonna be easy to deal with." He placed two fingers on the side of his head.

"Master?"

"What is it now Gray? Did you guys found any sign of Erza?" Makarov replied, obviously busy resolving Erza's disappearance.

"That's not the case here, Master."

"What's the problem?"

"Lucy, Cana, Juvia and Levy were taken too. Natsu and Gajeel sniffed out the bento they were carrying earlier, and we ended up at a dark alley, with the bento scattered all over the place."

"I was afraid some of my brats will be taken too..." Makarov sighed. "Alright, head back to the guild, we need to gather everyone here. Because commencing a search party isn't going to help at all."

"What do you mean, Jii-chan?"

"Just get back here. I'll explain later."

"Alright." When their conversation ended, he sighed.

"Gray, what did the master say?"

"That we need to head back to the guild, he'll explain then. I think he already knows what's happening."

"Hm, okay. But how about these two?"

"Natsu, Gajeel! You two need to calm down for a few moments. Jii-chan will explain later, right now, we just need to get back to the guild, alright? There will be a fight soon, there's always one. Can you do that?" Gray asked, hopefully they'll agree.

"Fine, but I won't let this pass. I'm just gonna reserve my strength." Natsu finally said, along with Gajeel. Their hands back to normal.

xXx

"I was afraid this was gonna happen." Makarov sighed.

"What's the matter, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"Lucy, Levy Juvia and Cana were taken."

"W-WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Natsu's search party found their bento in a dark alley, the dragonslayers sniffed them out, having Lucy's and Levy's scent all over it. Cana was with them so she was taken too."

"Oh no, what are we going to do?"

"All we have to do now, is get all the search parties back here. I already know what's going on."

"Hm?" Mira was about to ask Makarov when someone interrupted them.

"Master!" Macao called out, rushing into the guild with Wakaba, Laki and the Raijinshuu tribe.

"What's the matter?"

"We went back to Fairy Hills. We went back to where Jellal and Erza had their conversation, and we tried to trace if the criminal was just invisible or they just teleported to another place in the continent using the portal, using Freed's runes, we found out how the mysterious man took Erza."

"Yup, I already know, " Makarov started, whilst Macao nodded to.

"They teleported to another dimension." The both masters said in unison.

"Master! Was that...true?" Gray asked, apparently their Team just entered the guild the moment their con verstaion started.

"Afraid so." He nodded.

"THEY TOOK LUCY. TAKING ERZA WAS BAD ENOUGH, BUT THEY HAD TO TAKE MORE AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEIR WEAKNESS AND BEAT THEM UP. THEY WENT TOO FAR." Natsu growled once more. Fists clenching.

"Natsu, calm down. I know what you feel right now, but for now, we need to know how to solve this predicament we're into." He explained, trying to soothe him.

"PREDICAMENT?! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE." Gajeel growled too, grinding his teeth.

"Gajeel, I need you to calm down too. Trust me, I know what you're feeling, Knowing the ones you care about are in danger, you just don't know what to feel, either to beat them into a pulp or just stand there, crying. But right now, I really need you two to calm down." He now turned to Jellal, "As for you, Jellal, we just have to wait, Alright? I know you're worried sick too. We are even worried about Cana. We're worried about all of them. If more were taken, I just don't know what to do."

"M-m-master!" A certain fire mage cried out. "Romeo? What's wrong? Don't tell me someone was taken from your search party too?" Romeo went into his father's arms, sobbing.

"Masterrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" A blue exceed went flying after Romeo, followed by a white gloomy exceed. "Happy? Charle?"

"Aye, we'll explain, master." Alzack and Bisca came in after them, their voice gloomy too.

"It's..." Bisca started, "Wendy..." Alzack finished.

"What? S-she was taken too?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm sorry...It was happening so fast...and...and...I wasn't able to do anything..." Romeo said in between sobs. "Ssssh. Romeo, it's not your fault, okay?" Macao patted his on the back.

"It IS my fault..."

"It's not your fault, Romeo. We didn't see it coming either..." Alzack interrupted him, Patting Bisca who was crying in his arms.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted. The whole guild not being able to speak because of the sudden disappearance of the girls looked over to the transformation mage. "What is it, Elfman?"

"Please forgive me, Nee-chan! I'm sorry!"

"L-L-Lisanna?" Mira said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan, I really am!" He rushed over to her older sister, hugging her.

"Even Lisanna? It starts with Erza..and now 6 women were taken!? This is worse than I imagined it would be."

"But don't worry too much, I think they'll be needing them. I know they won't go as far as killing them."

"But what are we going to do about this, Master?"

"All we need to do now, is locate their location, or rather, their dimension."

"I'm here." Gildarts announced. "No sign."

"Oh, Gildarts, glad you're back safely."

"Although, I wouldn't say so about your daughter..." This alarmed Gildarts. "C-Cana? What happened? Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Sorry Gildarts, but we can make sure that they're all safe. Not safe safe, but I know they won't go as far as killing them. Right now, we just need to know how we can solve this...Freed!"

"I can try, Master." Freed nodded, while the others cried, worried for the girls who are held captive.

* * *

**Okay, That's it. Hope this chapter is long enough for your satisfaction. Anyway, I'm working on a new NaLu fanfiction, but I just hope I can finish this within the summer before school starts again, because I'm a bit afraid I wouldn't have time for this, because I rarely go home, I'm always out of town, and there's rarely internet there. Sooooo yeah, ja ne~**


End file.
